Trapped: Dishonored 2
by Grungi3Girl
Summary: Emily Kaldwin failed her mission of saving her father and her empire from the clutches of Delilah Copperspoon. Now trapped within the Void, with only the comfort of The Outsider to keep her company.


As Emily laid there on the cold damp ground, The Outsider watched her with absolute curiosity. He had watched her grow up into the beautiful empress she was until that unsightly woman Delilah, successfully framed Emily for murdering all of her enemies and took control. Now here she laid at his feet, unconscious unaware of everything that had since happened to her. Her father imprisoned in stone, everyone searching for her to turn her over for a reward or kill her themselves. He leaned down over her and brushed a strand of her midnight black hair behind her ear before picking her up bridal style and transporting them to his safest location in the Void. A simple hide out with a small cot, which he usually just sat upon watching the world fade through time until someone perked his interest. The rest of the area was surrounded by broken pieces of wood floating in the air, missing floorboards forming a walkway into another part of the hideout.

Laying her out on the cot, Emily let out a small groan. The Outsider's obsidian eyes roamed over her body, she had grown to be rather beautiful. He turned his back to look through the Void to see what Delilah was now up too. Seeing as how he managed to hide Emily from her, she was rather angry. Her rage spread through the Void in waves while she searched for Emily's energy.

"I will find you Emily." Delilah's voice rang through the air in a hushed tone as if it were blown through the wind.

"Not while I remain." He muttered to himself, turning to look back at Emily. "You need to wake up, now Emily."

Groaning as she stirred, pain erupting through her body as she opened her eyes to darkness. Confusion filled her eyes looking around, once she realized she was in the Void she covered her face with her dainty hands. The outsider mark showing underneath the wrapping around her hand, sitting up slowly she rubs her forehead. The Outsider stood there in silence while she composed herself, he looked over at her as he watched her.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"Delilah tricked you and trapped you within her painting." He retorts crossing his arms over his chest, pacing around in front of her.

"I'm trapped here?" She questioned, her arm dropping down into her lap.

"I believe so, I can't seem to send you out of here. So until we figure something out you're stuck with me it seems."

"Why am I stuck with you?" She raises a eyebrow and looks up at him, his eyes staring directly back into hers.

"Because I'm masking you from her unless you'd rather her be able to find you as soon as possible so you can ultimately go to your death." He grumbled and evaporated across the room.

"So what do we do? The only way Delilah managed to get out was through a seance. How do I get out of here if I'm inside the Void?" She asked, "What about my father?"

"He still remains a statue, unfortunately." He replies sitting upon a stone across from Emily. He studied her, watching as the emotions he never learned to express roll through her body like tidal waves. Fear, Sadness, Rage, Love and all for the sake of Corvo and her empire. _It has been pure bliss watching her grow from a frail scared child to this strong and powerful leader,_ he thought to himself, _She's beautiful._

"Outsider, how long will I remain here?" She looks at him with fear spreading through her eyes, unsure of what will become of her.

"I don't know Emily, we will figure something out. For now, rest. You're exhausted and hurt from being sent here. I'll remain by your side to keep Delilah's trackers off of you." He replied looking through the void below them at the witches glancing into the void.

Emily nodded in agreement, laying back down on the cot facing away from him. They remained silent for a few moments, Outsider assumed she fell asleep. Until she rolled over to look at him, her face appeared years younger.

"Thank you for watching out for me…" She whispers, "You helped my father save me as a child and now you're watching out for me again to keep me safe. I don't know why but I thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Don't thank me yet, Emily. We have to get you back out there first." He glares into the Void, away from her eyes.

They sat there in silence while she drifted off to sleep. He glanced through the void at Delilah, she was celebrating. Sitting in the throne chair, smirking and watching the witches cheer for the inhalation of Emily Kaldwin. As she remained in silence compared to them, she squinted her eyes sensing someone was watching them. Outsider pulled back returning to the Void, while Emily slept. He was unable to sleep, eat or drink but he never forgot the moment he died. The moment he became one with the Void, how can he help someone who isn't part of the Void? Delilah was part of the Void, she's part of him and although he hates it, he doesn't understand how to help Emily get free to her own reality.

 _Should I even help her?_ He thought to himself, _Should I just let her wander through here and die? Should I watch her fail and rot away into the Void? Why am I so conflicted by this moment? Did I not see this coming?_ He sighed, resting his head in his hands.


End file.
